narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isuka Mikakami
Appearance Personality If one were to describe Isuka, it would be that he is known to enjoy fighting to a extreme level. He seems excited when able to test his combat prowess against multiple opponents. It can also be speculated that Isuka has a large amount of self-confidense in his abilities, laughing when an opponent's attack fail or boasting about how well of a fighter he is. His eagerness and self-confidense has it's pros and cons. The good thing about his personality is that it gives him the desire to become stronger so that he can have the power to protect. Although, it can also make him loose sight of what's around him, as he is usually to focused on the opponent infront of him. Despite these claims, he is very calm and collected, although he does get excited when fighting comes to play. As a genin from Konohagakure, he puts his comrades above all else, doing anything he can to protect them from harm. He also gets visably angry when someone insults his power, trying to prove himself towards that person. It is know that he tends to have extreme moments of hatred, causing him to become berserk, wanting to destroy everyone and everything. History Isuka Mikakami was born to two parent's who myseriously vanished With nobody to take care of him, He wandered the street's hungry and deprived of sleep. He passed out and woke up the next day in cuff's in a test chamber, Little did he know he would spend the next 6 year's living and training there. He also learned Sage Mode by snake's in the test chamber. Released, his whole life changed, Konohagakure was in war, people getting slaughtered in combat. He had no choice but to step in and fight alongside the force's. With the war over and Naruto being Hokage, he left the village, Something that he regretted for the rest of his life. He traveled the world just nothing but wanting to get stronger and stronger. He eventually stopped training and now long's to find a village that he can call home. Abilities Isuka Mikakami could not even be considered something in Konoha. But after he was abducted, his power changed drastically, He learned Sage Mode, new techniques, and how to gather up chakra. When released, He got so powerful, His power is comparable to that of Gaara's. But Isuka did not stop there. He rapidly increased in power, From taking on Gaara to Darui. He even got to the point where, Darui had to retreat because of his immense power. Having gone and trained for another 4 year's, He is now considered a major threat to people. this because one, He's the son of Yamato, (still not knowing it,) and he trained nonstop. Taijutsu Senjutsu Isuka learned Senjutsu from snake's in the test chamber. He got the hang of it fast, which mean's he learned Sage Mode fast. With Sage Mode, His power increased dramatically, from speed, relexes, and strength. This also has some setback's however, As he use's too much chakra to use one technique. He also pass out if he overuse's Sage Mode. He also Relationships Quotes "One cannot obtain power through manipulating people, It's earned through trust." Trivia Category:Senjutsu